Boys and Girls
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: This is a short little thing I did about how Jade must defend herself and her son from close minded people who want to tell her what she can and can't buy for her children. Contains a slightly gender fluid point of view. T for cursing. Please, No hate. I don't own. ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys I wrote this yesterday because I was feeling a little Prideful. This is a really personal type fic because I feel so strongly about this. Anyway please keep comments positive or keep them to yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

 **…**

"Mommy can I wear this?" Little Jacob West asked his mommy while getting dressed.

"No buddy. That's your sisters. If you really want we can go get you something like it." Tori told her 4 years old son.

"Yay! Can we go now mommy?" Jacob asks as he pulls on some of his own cargo shorts.

"Well we have to take walker to school but if you ask mama really nicely I bet she'll say we can all go after we drop him off." Tori says referring to her 9 year old. Jacob runs from the room and a second later you can hear Jade fake scream as Jacob tries to frighten her as always.

"Mommy, why Jakey want to wear my skirt?" Bella West asks from her bed. Tori jumps not knowing her daughter was awake.

"Well sweety he likes it." Tori says walking to her daughter and kissing her forehead.

"But he's a boy." Bella giggles.

"Yes but that doesn't mean he has to wear boy clothes all the time. Okay, you know the toy mama just bought you? The Flash toy? Well what if I said you couldn't play with it because its a boys toy and you're a girl?" Tori asked.

"I would tell mama." She giggles again.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Tori chuckles. "But would that be fair?" She continues when Bella shakes her head. "No because I like the flash. He is really cool." Bella defends.

"Well just because Jacob is a boy doesn't mean he has to like 'boy' things. Understand?" Tori says.

"Yes mommy." She nods and then gets dressed.

...

"Mama, can I get this one? Its just like Bella's!" Jacob asks Jade holding up a pink and blue shirt with a cute little puppy on it. Tori is off with Bella being bothered by some fans.

"Haha yeah kido. I thought you wanted to get the skirt." Jade says kneeling down to talk to her son.

"Are you actually gonna buy that for him?" Comes a man's voice from behind sounding disgusted at the idea. Jade gets up and turns around slowly with a glare that would make the devil himself piss his pants.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with what I am going to buy MY son, Steve?" Jade says seeing the man's store name tag. He must be either blind or stupid because he didn't back down.

"Well, he's a boy and you are buying him girl's clothes. What does your husband think about that? I mean that is disgusting, he is a boy and the boy's clothes are that way." He says pointing to the little boys section. He must not recognize her from Time magazine. The cover having her and the rest of the West's as the most Forward family. Just then Tori walks over.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" She asks her wife as she grabs her hand. Steve just stands there and gapes at her then slowly looks back to Jade with an audible gulp.

"My 'husband' is nonexistent and even if I was straight the man I would be with would not be a close minded pencil dick prick like you. What the fuck does it matter that I am buying my son female clothes? If he likes them and wants them then he will get them. Furthermore you nor any other imbecile that tries to tell me what and what I can't buy for my children will be dealt with accordingly. I will talk to your manager and I can assure you there will be no job openings anywhere around here for the likes of you. If you are here the next time I shop here I will sue you and this entire establishment. I would threaten you with bodily harm but my four year old twins are with me. So I'd skedaddle on out of here before you have to start wearing 'female clothes'." Jade says this in the most eerily calm voice she can manage. In the seconds after she finishes all that is heard is a squeak and dripping water before Steve runs away leaving a puddle behind. Claps can be heard from a few patrons that overheard the dispute and support Jades choice to give her son a choice.

"Now what else do you want baby? You to Bells. Get anything you want." Jade says to her twins. They look at each other and smile before turning to Jade and in unison say

"We don't want anything else mama." Jade smiles and they make their way to check out.

A few days later Jade's little speech was everywhere and everyone wanted her on their show to talk about it. Somewhere off in an itty bitty apartment Steve sits alone on the dirty carpeted floor. After hearing of what he said and did to one of the most influential writer/directors he was immediately terminated from his job left by his wife and kids and kicked out. Jade was right. He really couldn't find a job after that.

 **….**

 **I really love when parents allow their kids to express themselves. Not allowing Gender rules to dictate how they raise their children. I saw a father punch his son in the chest the other day because he picked up one of those toy oven things in a store. His exact words were "That's for girls. Are you a little** ** _faggot_** **?" he then made the boy who couldn't have been older than 9 go get a football. It disgusted me that someone could be that way to their own child. Again please keep your negative comments to yourself… BYEEEEEE**


End file.
